Houritsu Houritsu no Mi
Introduction The Houristu Houritsu no Mi is a powerful Paramecia type Devil Frui, it was eaten by Vice Admiral Benedict Javert of The Lawman's Trio. Appearance It is a melon thats is jet black in coulor with red star shapes all over it. Usage The fruit gives it user the powers of a lawman, allowing the user to impose almost any law they wish onto anything. These laws can be imposed both through touch and sight and can cause things to happen that would otherwise be logically impossible such as summoning fire from the users hand or causing an opponent to become paralysed. The laws work to the point where they can completley change the laws of physics. The laws work three in different ways, Summoning, Changing 'and '''Imposing. ' 'Summoning- '''This is the part of the fruit which affects the laws of matter. The user uses their laws to summon attacks made from the different matierials and particles around them by forming them into new compounds or elements such as taking an abundance of sand and air and create a sandstorm or more complex recipes such as taking the carbon, nitrogen, hydrogen and oxygen from the air to create nitroglycerin and then ingniting it by creating a heat source from the very same elements to create an explosion. '''Changing- ' This is the part of the fruit that affects the laws of physics and the laws of biology. The user uses their laws to change how physics act and how they act upon things such as making the affect of gravity on something stronger or weaker to make them either float up into the air or slam into the ground. The user can alter the degree they change the laws of physics to suit different needs. These changing laws also can affect bilogically to temporaliry force the body of the user or the body of someone else to enhance or weaken the body such as forcing the body to gain more strength or causing paralysis, the problem with these is that by forcing the body to do something it can cause damage that varies in seriousness in degree with the endurability of the body the law is used upon. '''Imposing- '''This is the part of the fruit that affects the laws of humanity. The user uses their laws to impose their will onto other beings to make them abide by a set rule much like a legal law for example he can force enemies into a '''Law of Depression to subdue the enemy in a manner similar to that of Perona's ghosts. Or even to more extremes a 'Law of Suicide '''to force opponents to kill themselves, which because they are killing themselves does not breach one of the fruits limitations which will be seen later on. But it is to be noted that those of a strong will, a Haki user, can by pass any of these imposing laws. The laws seem to be limitless in their power but the fruit does have limitations the first being that the user cannot create seastone as if the fruit was able to use the ability it would harm the user just as much as the person they use it on. They cannot create laws that involve nonexistent things such as creating new elements.The second is that the user can only affect what the see and touch they cannot impose the laws in anyother way. The user can effect living things with their laws but they cannot summon or conjure up living things with the laws which includes diseases as they involve cells which are living beings. Finnaly the user cannot enforce a law that would kill someone as the law dictates but a person can still die from the after effects of the law, what this means is that the law musn't have a definate chance of killing them, they can die from the injuries they recieve but the law cannot kill them indefinatley meaning their cannot be a law such that causes a heart attack, asphyxiation or any other kind of body failure or certain death law. The only way to get a certain kill through the laws(A 100% Chance of Death) is to injure severley or to kill them through a secondary action of the law or a specific placement of the law. For example a law of stones may not kill a person if it hits them in the body but it may if it presses down against their neck or hits them in the head it will kill them. Strengths The fruits main strength lies in its almost uncountable aresenal of attacks and techniques, as already said the fruit has a near limitless supply of abilities which are only limited by some of the rules of the fruit and the user's imagination. The laws provide boundless advantages for combat, movement and even for everyday life and due to their accessability and unlimited amount of things they can affect with their laws the user of this fruit is a tough opponent for anyone to face. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Due to the large amount of techniques the fruit can utilise it is almost impossible to name them all but here is a list of several of the techniques favoured by the fruits curren user, Javert. *'Law of Fire- 'The user unleashes a huge burst of fire from their hands or summons fire in a specific area through sight alone. *'Law of Ice- 'The user unleashes a large ice blast to either freeze or impale an enemy. *'Law of Absolute Pain- 'The user grabs hold of an opponent and sends a sensation of extreme pain through every inche of the opponents body. This move can also be projected as a ranged attack. *'Law of The Light Cannon- 'A technique similar to a Pacifista beam or to techniques used by Kizaru, the user summons a ball of light in their hand and fires it in a huge beam, blast, burst or barrage. This move can also be seemingly summoned from above an opponent similar to a hammer of dawn from the Gears of War series of games. *'Law of Gravity- 'The user increases or decreases the amount of graviataional affect on an opponent to send them flying into the air or slamming into the ground. *'Law of Paralysis- 'The user forces an opponents body to become paralysed. *'Law of Infinite Strength- 'The user plants their hand on their chest and forces their body to gain unlimted amounts of physical strength. *'Law of Infinite Speed- 'The user plants their hand on their chest and forces their body to gain unlimted amounts of speed and agility. *'Law of Invincibility- '''The user plants their hand on their chest and forces their body to gain unlimited endurability and pain resistance. Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Created by TheMediaJudge